


Femboy hooters

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Explicit Language, M/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: What in the world is a femboy hooters? why not check it out and sees two cute bous working their made their day better!
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Femboy hooters

**Author's Note:**

> Im late to the trend but hey its been done before.
> 
> Saihara and Kiibo are wearing the hooter outfit but Kiibo is not showing his stomach, he covered that up and with a arm band.  
> Saihara stomach does show and he got one of those ankle(or thigh) band around his thigh and both are wearing black tennis shoes.

Femboy hooters 

"What the hell is a femboy hooter?" Kaito ask one of his friends Rantaro and Ouma; they just shrug their shoulders "Its a new place Kaede told me about, she said check it out" Rantaro say  
"Alright lets go inside" As they walk in ma say as they walk inside, Hooters still looks the same so they've been seated and looking at menu and see what they wanna eat.

"Hi welcome to Hooters my name is Saihara and i'll be taking your orders today" making Kaito look up to see who is.....Why the hell is he cute??? Kaito and Ouma are just staring at him which made him abit nervous "Your order?"   
Rantaro rolls his eyes "Just hot wings for my friend Kaito and a kids meal for Ouma"   
"HEY! i dont want no kids just give me a cheese burger with some fries on the side also i want panta" Saihara is writing that down, Kaito just want Sprite and Rantaro wants Coke with some chili cheese fries with some BBQ wings

"Okay, Your food will be out in 20 minutes or so, can i take your menus?" handing him the meuns, walking off   
Ouma watch him walk away...."He got a cute ass" making Kaito look which he agrees. Rantaro is recording them "You horny fucks" both of them turn their attention to him  
"I just jerk off to hentai before i left and stop fucking recording me" Ouma reach for Amami's phone but nope Amami turns the recording off and delete the video, their cups of drink have been put down "Coke for Rantaro" handing it to Kaito "sprite for Kaito" handing the drink to Ouma   
"And Panta for Ouma" lastly handing the drink to Rantaro  
They switch drinks making the new waiter face palm "Saihara didnt tell me who is who" looking up and see its just Kiibo, Rantaro looking head to toe at him a blush appers on his cheeks...God his looks so damn cute in those shorts "Your food will be ready in a second" as he walk away, Amami is still looking at him mmm his ass  
"Who's horny now" Ouma tease him "Shut up" shaking his head and play on his phone "Hey dude have you summon the new hero in Fire Emblem heros, Seliph" Kaito ask him......

The food is here "Enjoy" Kiibo smile at them, before he could go back Amami stop him "Is something wrong sir?"   
"Well....I want to ask you if you...Would like to have dinner sometime with me"  
"I don't mind"   
"Huh really?" Kiibo nodding his head "Thats great uh can i have your phone number?"   
"Sure" writing his phone number and hand it to Amami "How about this weekend?" He ask him "Sure im free this Saturday" he replied to him "Great" kiibo went back to work 

"That was smooth" Kaito say "I nearly had a heart attack" he say taking a peice od fry into his mouth "Why dont you ask Saihara out, he's cleaning the table"   
Ouma gets up, walks uo to him and tap his shoukder, Saihara turns around "Hi what seems to be the problem?"   
"Actually me ans my friend Kaito was wondering....If you would to go out....With us?"   
"Like a date?"   
"Y...yeah like a date"   
"Wait are you and Kaito dating i dont want to-"   
"No its fine, we are dating but we dont mind someone like you being in our open relationship...If you can put it that way?"   
"Like in a Poly relationship?"   
"Somewhere along on that line yes" Saihara thinks, He put the dirty plates down and write down something, handing him a piece of paper "Whats...Whats this?" Ouma ask him, Saihara told him "Its just my phone number and i dont mind going on a date with you and your boyfriend, im open this Sunday if you want to do that"  
"Yeah yeah i dont mind that" he smiles "I gotta head back to work" walking away with the dirty dishes in his tray and walk to the kitchen, Ouma walk back to his table and whisper in Kaito's ear; he has the stupidest smile on his face geez

Aftee they were done eatting, Three of them wave at Saihara and Kiibo, two of wave them off and tell them to have a great day, Saihara went to clean the tabke and when he found some tips just for him and Kiibo and a love note for Kiibo and Saihara, he hands Kiibo his love note, of course he's going to read it....God he is blushing, Rantaro is so sweet to him, Saihara reads his love note and....Blush as well

Such lovely love notes!


End file.
